


La mia Dea Scarlatta

by michirukaiou7



Category: Glass no Kamen | Glass Mask
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/temporal_mente.html">Temporalmente, 04. "È meglio aver amato e perso che non aver amato mai." (Men in Black)</a></p><p>Questa era la Dea che avrebbe portato in scena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mia Dea Scarlatta

_C’è una cosa che mi sono sempre chiesto._  
_Gi amori che non si realizzano… hanno un significato?_  
_Le cose che svaniscono… sono uguali a quelle che non sono mai esistite?_  
_Honey and Clover_ , volume 10

Era stata la sinistra benedizione della signora Tsukikage:  _vai, Maya! Ama, sii riamata e soffri per la perdita del tuo amore!_  
Questa era la Dea scarlatta.  
Se n’era accorta nel momento in cui la rappresentazione della sua maestra era uscita dalla valle dei susini ed era entrata nella sua vita, nell’istante in cui aveva guardato Masumi Hayami e aveva capito che il suo più grande amico, il suo amore e la sua speranza, avevano il suo volto.  
Non avrebbe potuto augurare altri che il bene alla signorina Shiori: era così bella, così elegante, così sinceramente presa dal Presidente che difficilmente un’altra donna avrebbe potuto divenire una moglie più perfetta; così affascinante, la signorina Shiori… il volto truccato con maestria, il corpo fasciato con raffinatezza da un abito che sottolineava le morbide forme da giovane donna, le movenze delicate, da principessa. Maya pensò all’aspetto che aveva lei in quel momento, invece: i capelli scuri annodati con uno spago per non infastidirla, la vecchia tunica macchiata indosso, le calze che aveva dimenticato di cucire e, infatti, esibivano una vistosa voragine sul tallone; se anche Masumi avesse ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, come avrebbe potuto, lei, essere all’altezza di un uomo del genere? Come avrebbe potuto accompagnarlo ai ricevimenti, brillando al suo fianco come una gemma preziosa che aumentasse il suo valore, come avrebbe potuto intrattenere in modo giusto i suoi ospiti e conoscenti?  
Il suo ruolo era lì, sul palcoscenico: nel luminoso mondo delle commedie e delle tragedie, poteva essere tutto ciò che desiderava, e poteva ispirare ammirazione; nella realtà, invece, il suo corpo acerbo di ragazzina ed i suoi modi rozzi potevano smuovere solo ilarità.  
Lei non poteva stare al fianco di Masumi: avrebbe distrutto lui e anche se stessa, perché avrebbe danneggiato l’immagine del suo amato e perduto il teatro, perché una signora per bene non ha la libertà di viaggiare con una compagnia scalcinata.  
Lei poteva solo amarlo da lontano, pregando che tutta la felicità del mondo si riversasse su di lui.  
Lei…  
Lei…  
_Ama, sii riamata e soffri per la perdita del tuo amore!_  
Eccola, si disse, sentendo la mente aprirsi come una finestra che si spalanca, lasciando entrare suoni, colori, luce e vento in una stanza altrimenti quieta e anonima: questa era la sua Dea scarlatta.  
Il germoglio di un amore che si bea della tenerezza dei bei ricordi, dei momenti in cui le rose blu erano il segno dell’affetto di qualcuno, in cui i begli abiti, i cappellini, le scarpe eleganti e tutti gli altri doni erano tangibili come il tocco di una carezza, e l’aiutavano a crescere, a proseguire per la sua strada.  
_La sua terra_.  
La potenza imbrigliabile del suo istinto recitativo, qualcosa di così grande, quasi maestoso, che lei stessa temeva e al quale l’anonima ragazzina di provincia si abbandonava con fiducia, lasciandosi guidare.  
_La sua acqua._  
La spinta travolgente della sua volontà, come una tempesta nel suo cuore, un desiderio indistruttibile che la rendeva sfrontata, determinata, coraggiosa come sapeva di non essere mai stata.  
_Il suo vento._  
L’amore per Masumi, che le bruciava in petto in mille lame di fuoco, dilaniandola, disperandola, consumandola; eppure quel dolore che la faceva piangere era la sua consolazione: finché lei fosse stata su un palco lui l’avrebbe vista e lei avrebbe potuto mostrargli il suo amore, la sua passione; avrebbe potuto essere il suo orgoglio, la stella della Daito Art Productions: avrebbe potuto dargli, come attrice, l’onore che non sarebbe stata in grado di offrirgli come moglie. Avrebbe potuto fare in modo che il nome del presidente Hayami diventasse un marchio riconoscibile in tutto il mondo, avrebbe potuto, come attrice di punta, vederlo ancora, avrebbe potuto sapere che per lui era importante, anche solo così.  
Il suo amore che la faceva a pezzi sarebbe stato la sua forza, la consapevolezza di averlo perduto l’avrebbe reso eterno nel suo cuore.  
_Il suo fuoco._  
Eccola la sua Dea scarlatta, il frutto di ogni giorno della sua vita, di ogni emozione, ogni esperienza, ogni passione ed ogni dolore; della perdita di suo padre, di sua madre, della sua casa, di molti dei suoi amici, di Masumi e anche di se stessa.  
Questa era la Dea che avrebbe portato in scena.  
Non poteva saperlo, Maya, ma era la stessa che aveva reso grande la signora Tsukikage.


End file.
